Change of Plans
by Cryellow
Summary: After Gaia is defeated Percy starts getting ready for college! He's ready to go with Annabeth but what happens if a certain son of Hades catches his eye a little too well? What will happen in this tale of inner turmoil and horrible secrets? Does the son of the Sea god get what he desperately wants? PERCICO! BEWARE: MATURE THEMES LIKE RAPE. TRIGGER WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** _ Hey y'all! I hope you like the new fanfic I made! I'm actually really impressed with myself. This is a fanfic and _not_ a one-shot. There will indeed be other chapters :)

Hey so also, about this story, **_there is some real dark stuff in here_**. It addresses things like _**rape**_. I don't wanna go into too much detail because it might ruin the story for you, but _**if you are uncomfortable with reading heavy material please DO NOT READ**_ Please, people. I don't want to trigger anything from anyone and I'd rather not feel bad about someone's experience.

That being said, I personally really love the story, but it's my baby so what can I say?

Don't own the Percy Jackson Universe. All rights reserved to the king Rick Riordan

Main Pairing: Percico

Love you guys and don't forget to fav and review! Love feedback! ~Cryellow

~~~!~~~

 _ **Change of Plans**_

Percy's entire day was horrible.

Okay, admittedly he'd had some pretty good days in the past. There had been dates with Annabeth that he had particularly liked. There had also been blissful days after he had fought some nasty battles, days were he would just bask in the glow of the sun.

Those things had _nothing_ on the day Percy had.

As opposed to those wonderful days, this one was particularly rotten. He had just been told that he had failed one special test or another. Honestly, with as many as he had taken, it was pretty hard to pin point. His mom had given him the news over Iris- message, as he had just arrived at Camp Half Blood for possibly the last summer before wanting to move to New Rome. _Wanting_ , is key here, because now that he had failed this test he had to take it again in three months. That's at least what the woman had said on the phone when his mom had called for him.

"She said there was a long waiting list, Percy. The retake is different from the original." Sally had told him, her eyes full of pity.

This meant that any plans that Percy had about moving to New Rome after summer were destroyed. It wasn't like the test was easy! His dyslexia made it almost impossible to answer the questions, and even the math ones had been all word based. If it had been in Greek, Percy probably would have passed it. As it was, he didn't.

This didn't exactly bode well, since Annabeth had passed every one of her tests with flying colors, and was going to New Rome right after camp. He found her after the call with his mom over at the rock climbing wall, trying to keep her stamina up. She jumped down when she saw him and seemed like she was prepared, since he obviously looked like he had bad news.

Her face grew grim as he told her what happened. He suggested that maybe they could both postpone going to college until next year. She shook her head at him in determination.

"I'm committed now, Percy. I passed all my tests. I have to go! You'll just have to wait."

"Wait an entire year, while you're over at New Rome?! That's so unfair! It's not like I _wanted_ to fail the test!"

She shook her head at him, disappointed. "Honestly I'm not surprised."

"You didn't think I could do it?!" Percy asked her shocked.

"Well yes, and look, you didn't. You failed."

"Thanks for reminding me! A real confidence booster for sure!"

"I am not going out of my way to wait a whole _year_ so that I can wait for you! I've actually been excited about this since I applied. Their architecture program is going to be awesome!"

Percy stood facing her, his mouth open in shock. "I can't believe you! I get to stand by and watch while you go through college, having the time of your life!"

"I'm sure you'll find a job. Besides, I can take care of myself." She crossed her arms, her eyebrows sunk low on her forehead.

"I'm sure you can, Miss I-know-everything! Wisdom's daughter more like Book Nerd's daughter!" He snapped at her. Her face grew angry as he threw the insults. Okay, sure, he was being really mean, but he just found out he failed a test _and_ was going to leave his girlfriend to the other side of the country for the _whole_ _year_ , possibly more. Plus, Annabeth was taking this almost as if it was good news. She looked thrilled that she could spend the time to herself. It made Percy pretty bitter, since all he had wanted to do was move in with her and start a life. She glared at him and Percy could almost see the smoke rising from her ears.

"Percy you have no right to call me those things, and you know it! You are so childish! Grow up and face the music! I am going to New Rome at the end of camp and you are not! _That is it._ I will not give up a year of my education so that you can fail that test again!"

"Fail it again?! There you go, calling me stupid! Well, I'm not! I'm smart enough to have seen how you felt for Luke even before we went into the Sea of Monsters! I'm _also_ smart enough to have seen you looking at that guy Joshua from New Rome! That tour we went on? Don't think I forgot how you were ogling that son of Vulcan! I've even heard you Iris-message him while I'm not around! Now tell me, if I'm so stupid, how could I possibly see that?!"

"I never called you stupid!" Both of them were really heated at this point. A son of Hermes had walked by, probably going on the rock climbing course, but quickly ran away at seeing both of the demigods in such a heated battle of wills. "And how _dare_ you bring up Luke! Josh is a friend! He likes architecture as much as I do! _We were comparing notes!"_

 _"_ I bet that's why you want to go so bad," Percy said, his eyes hardening. "He's going into the architecture program with you, isn't he? He is, I can see it on your face. You're even blushing, how cute. You know what? I bet you can't _wait_ to tell him I failed so that you can room with him. You're thrilled! Don't deny it! Well now you can compare notes all alone, huh? I'll be here in New York and Bob the Builder will be at New Rome with you!"

For a minute Annabeth looked like she wanted to snort, but instead went with her fury.

"You know what? You're right! I'm totally in love with Josh! Wow! Just like how you're in love with Nico!"

Percy blushed crimson, shocked at the implication. "I am _not_ in love with Nico!"

"Uh, huh, sure. Well _this_ know-it-all knows a thing or two about sexuality! You've been bisexual since I met you, Perce! If I'm looking at Josh then you sure as _hell_ are looking at Nico! Every time he walks in the room you go into another world! _When he turns around you stare at his ass!"_ Annabeth scoffed at him, her hands now on her hips.

 _"_ I do not!" Percy's hands were in fists, not that he was going to hurt Annabeth, but more out of frustration. Admittedly, he had looked at the boy once in a while. He couldn't help it. After Nico had confessed that he had had a crush on Percy, Percy started thinking about it. He started mulling over the idea. But it wasn't only Nico either. He remembered getting a boner after first meeting the sun god and watching Luke get all sweaty when he would train with him at sword fighting.

Despite all that, he never acted on any of those things. Annabeth meant too much to him. The idea that he was bisexual was something he always brushed over or shook off with a head shake. He had been too busy saving the world or working at school. He tried to do that here, but in the heat of the argument he took it almost like an insult rather than an observation.

"You do too! You keep acting like the victim and about how you'll be 'all alone' while I'm at New Rome! You'll have your pretty emo boy to stare at!" Annabeth said outraged.

" _He is not my pretty emo boy_." Percy said his voice low with anger. "You know what? Maybe this _is_ a good thing! Then I can get the hell away from you!"

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you! I'm tired of having to play happy girlfriend while I watch you stare at someone else!"

" _I am not staring at him!_ " Percy said. "And what about Tartarus? Doesn't that mean anything to you at all? We stayed together through that entire thing! Or are you going to say that I was staring at _Bob's_ ass?!"

"Tartarus was horrible and I will always love you for what happened in there, but I just can't anymore, Percy! I'm done with trying to reason with someone who refuses to listen."

"Fine, then. I get it. Have fun with _Joshua_ in New Rome. Tell him I said hi before you start _comparing notes_." Percy stormed away, not quite realizing what just happened.

That night it really hit him and he didn't go to the dining hall. He was too busy balling his eyes out in his cabin. Annabeth had been his first real love, but just like she had, apparently, he had been feeling the love between them dim while there was no war going on. Because of no war they had talked quite a lot. A lot about other things, like if they liked amusement parks or if they liked a certain band. It was kinda sad how little they had in common.

It turned out that maybe they were better apart, after all.

Percy wasn't curled up like some dame about it. He was knocking the beds over and punching the wall. His tears streamed down his face as he knocked the Minotaur horn from it's hanging on the wall and fell on his butt on his bed. His head hanging low and dropping tears everywhere on the floor, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He was about to maybe go for a late night swim to clear his head or make him feel better, when he heard a knock at the door. He hastily rubbed his eyes, knowing that his eyes were puffy and his cheeks swollen anyway, and walked to the door.

He looked down into the face of Nico di Angelo.

The last thing Percy wanted was to see the boy that had been a factor in the break up, but here he was anyway. Percy felt the unmistakable feel of tiny butterflies as he looked at Nico in front of him.

"Percy?" Nico asked, his eyebrows high on his head in concern. "What happened? You weren't at dinner and-"

"What do you want, Nico?" He snapped at the boy, upset that he couldn't go back to his crying. He sounded like he had a head cold but letting it out seemed to help him somewhat.

"I just wanted to check on you, man." Nico held up his hands in a placating manner. "You usually _never_ miss dinner. Why are you crying? Is your mom okay?"

Ever since Percy's 15th birthday and a slice of blue cake, Nico had loved Sally Jackson. Every once in a while Nico would ask to tag along to Percy's house just to talk to the woman. She liked him just as much.

"My mom's fine and so am I. I was just about to go to bed, so if you don't mind..."

Nico peered behind Percy into the cabin and saw the only thing in tact was Percy's own bed. Nico's eyebrows switched places and instead went downward in confusion. "I know you're a messy person, Percy, but the cabin like that? Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business," Percy hissed, wanting to retreat into his room. He got a little angry at himself. The sight of Nico di Angelo had made him feel better than any crying that he could do, but he didn't want to prove Annabeth right by hanging out with him, right after their breakup.

The boy was in ripped black jeans and a gray t-shirt. The shirt itself cut low on his form and it went on his hips well. Percy realized he was trying his best not to get a boner. _Definitely bisexual_ , he sighed to himself. Why it took the younger boy in tight clothes to confirm that, Percy wasn't sure, but regardless he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He moved to close the door but was blocked instead by Nico's foot.

"I know it's not my business. It's your's. It's obviously eating at you so why don't you just let it out? Staying in here alone isn't going to help you." Nico shook his head at Percy.

"It's better than going out," Percy replied looking pointedly at Nico's foot.

"Than at least let me in, too." Nico said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Trademark Scowl wants to lecture me on brooding and being moody? How cute."

"Yes, Mr. Trademark Scowl does. He knows what it feels like and obviously you are having issues that need to be discussed. So if you'd _please_ remove the door from my foot, I'd like for it _not_ to turn into a pancake."

Percy removed the door and scowled at the other boy. "Just leave me alone, Nico. Seriously. I'd rather be alone. You can't help me."

"I think I can," replied Nico defiantly. Percy sighed at him and knew he might start to regret his words, but he didn't care. Brooding is _exactly_ what he wanted to do about the whole thing. Not only did the past few hours reveal to him that he had a major crush on the boy in front of him, but it also revealed that no matter how much he fought with Annabeth, some part of him will love her forever. Even if that wasn't a romantic way, not anymore at least, it was still there. His emotions were stripped to pieces and he still couldn't make sense of anything.

"Nico, go away. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Fine, if you won't listen to me, I'll go and get your girlfriend. Annabeth will clear this up." Nico started marching away, obviously upset that his plan hadn't worked, but determined to solve the problem regardless. Percy felt himself get deathly pale and he grabbed Nico's arm with a painful force and shoved the boy into his cabin.

"You _are not_ going to talk to Annabeth about this."

Nico, who had gave a surprised sound at being grabbed with such a strong grip, looked at Percy with even more confusion. "Why don't you want to talk to your girlfri-"

"Sh-she's..." He struggled to find the right words that wouldn't rip his own heart out. He certainly _didn't_ want to talk about it. He didn't want to even think about it. He decided he couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't _want_ to tell Nico and there was only one other way he'd shut up. One way that he could get the thoughts out of his head and Nico silent.

He kissed Nico di Angelo full on the lips, his hand still on the boy's upper arm in a painful grip.

Nico gave a surprised gasp, but if he wanted to pull away, he didn't. He just looked a Percy, shocked. For a moment, Percy just kissed the younger boy. He had been right when he thought that kissing him would make him forget about Annabeth- the only thing on Percy's mind were the soft lips that were touching his own. Percy reveled in the fact that Nico was making tiny yelping sounds. He almost sounded like- _oh no_. Like he didn't like it. Percy let go of the other boy instantly, breathing heavy and taking a few steps back, his hands off of Nico and up in the air.

"I-I'm sorry," Percy gasped, unsure what came over him. Nico was blushing a very dark red, his eyes full of surprise. "Y-You need to leave...and don't-don't tell Annabeth about any of this."

Nico blinked at him in utter shock, his mouth open from the kiss. "I don't..."

"Go!" Percy thrust his hand, and Nico flew backward out of his cabin. Nico became even more surprised then before when he ended up outside of the cabin on his butt. Percy ran and shut the door, putting a chair under it to block it.

"Percy?" Nico called outside. Percy couldn't see the boy but knew he was probably starting to get angry at him. "What...? What did you do?"

Percy was unsure what Nico was referring to. Either he was asking about how emotional the other boy was, or he was asking about how the other demigod was able to force him out of the cabin without touching him. Percy retreated into his cabin instead of facing the son of Hades. He wasn't about to share any of those answers- even if he had them all. He sure as _hell_ wasn't going to face the other boy after what he just did.

He heard Nico banging on the door, trying his hardest to get Percy to come out. Percy walked over to the fountain in the back of the room and sat down, his head between his knees and his hands on his head. For a moment he blushed. He _actually_ had the courage to kiss him. He had done it. Then the reality hit him like a truck. Not only did he just force push Nico out of the cabin, but he also had kissed the other boy when he obviously hadn't wanted it.

Memories of Gabe washed over him as he started crying once more. Memories of years of abuse hit him in the head as he remembered horrible word after horrible word of what Gabe had told him. What Gabe had _done_. He tried his best not to remember the horrible way that drunk Gabe would grab at him- would touch him, but to no avail. Percy remembered one day in particular, one day that Percy could never forget.

 _Many many years ago. Long before Percy Jackson rescued Zeus' master bolt._

He had just came home from his dorm in first grade on winter break. He was excited because Sally Jackson had promised a wonderful Christmas- filled with blue candy and presents in her letters to him. The little boy walked home, ready to see his mom and ready to stay as far away as possible from Smelly Gabe. When Percy walked into the house the first thing he noticed was that his mom wasn't home. The first thing Percy should have done was to run as far away as possible, but he instead went inside.

"Where's mom?" Percy had asked. His hair was in it's usual disarray and he wore a big blue sweater to fight off the New York cold. Gabe turned to him from in front of the television, one beer of many in his hands. Gabe sneered at the boy, obviously not giving a shit that he had just came home for break.

"She's out. Said she'll be gone for a few hours. Something about buying your presents. You don't still believe in Santa, do ya'? Load of horseshit," Smelly Gabe said. Percy stood defiant looking at Gabe. He hadn't known that Santa wasn't real, but he was determined not to give Gabe the satisfaction of telling him that. Percy scowled at Gabe. For a young kid he really did have a lot of angry expressions. None of his classmates usually did, but then again all of them could read the black board easy. He would have loved for any one of them to take a step in his place for a day. Percy's mom always told him that he was strong and he guessed that counted with Gabe too.

"Get over here," Gabe said, motioning with his hand. Percy reluctantly walked over to him, unfortunately standing close enough for Gabe to touch him. "You got any cash on you? I know you do. Sally's always sending you money for school trips. Hand it over."

"I don't have anything," Percy said honestly. The seven year old had spent it on candy he'd seen in a store. He was sure that anyone his age and in his position would have done the same- since most of his class had followed in his footsteps and spent any money they had on a little candy store that was right next to the school.

"You do!" Gabe said furiously. He sat up a bit and starting patting the boy down, reaching in his pockets. Percy yelped in surprise and tried to move away, but Gabe grabbed him around the waist to stop him from moving.

"Let me go!" Percy said angrily, trying to get away with all his might.

"I bet you have it here," mumbled Gabe. He grabbed Percy right on his private parts. The little boy struggled against Gabe, trying to push and punch to no avail. "Or maybe here."

He grabbed Percy's pants and shoved them down a little with his boxers, sticking one of his dirty fingers into the little boy's butt.

It was then that Percy broke down crying, the kid not liking the feeling at all. Gabe's other hand went from Percy's stomach, to his mouth, blocking his sobs or screams from escaping.

"Well it looks like you have no money, kid. Looks like I'm going to get payment some other way."

Gabe promptly raped young Percy for the first time. Percy tried his hardest not to cry but failed miserably. At one point, Gabe got tired of the crying and smacked him hard on the face.

"Shut the fuck up, you worthless piece of shit."

Percy silently prayed to God, thinking that maybe he would come and stop it. No one did.

When Gabe had his drunken fun, he got off of Percy. The boy laid there miserable, some part knowing what had happened, some innocent part of him not knowing at all. He was too young.

"You go and clean yourself up," Gabe grumbled, taking his seat in front of the TV once more. "If you tell your mother about any of this I will kill her in her sleep. Do you hear me? I will kill her."

Percy had followed his orders, tears still streaming down his face. He couldn't let his mother get killed, and he held Gabe to that promise. It surely wasn't the last time this happened. Percy had to deal with the abuse for five more years after that before he learned about the Greek gods.

 _Back to the glorious present._

Percy rocked a bit as his sobs filled the cabin. He was afraid, in that moment. Afraid that he would become just like Smelly Gabe. Afraid he would force his feelings onto Nico. Afraid because he remembered it all so well.

Nico di Angelo shadowtraveled into his cabin, on the other side of the chair. Percy looked up at him with wide eyes. He forgot the boy could pass through shadows. It was long past dark in Percy's cabin.

A scared Percy lifted Nico from the ground and pushed him away again, trying to keep as much distance from the other boy as possible.

Nico gave a surprised cry as he was thrown against the wall while Percy remained on the ground, his hand held high. With a jolt Percy realized Nico probably had no control over his own limbs. That's because Percy did.

He had realized this power by accident when he was sword fighting a son of Demeter. The boy was getting good and had reached to fly at Percy. At first Percy was just going to bat him away with his blade, but he felt his fingers tingle and suddenly the other boy was on the ground a foot a way. Percy had blinked his eyes shocked, and knew that the water in people's blood was something he could control.

He had hastily helped the boy up and begged him not to tell. The boy swore on the Styx, but not before being completely terrified of the son of Poseidon.

Nico looked at Percy just about as terrified from his perch on the wall. "You-You can control _people?!"_

"I told you to leave me alone, Nico."

"I heard you sobbing...I..." He looked a little uncertain. Percy stayed on the floor, his knees still to his chest as he held Nico to the wall. "I wanted to help."

"You can't help me! No one can help me! Just leave me the fuck alone!" He was shouting at Nico, his eyes still spilling tears. He swore he felt the ghost of Gabe graze him and he almost puked on the spot. He let go of Nico and put his hands on his head.

"Please leave..." Percy begged him, barely louder than a whisper. He was supposed to be going to _college_ soon, and yet here he was, a complete mess.

Nico left the cabin, obviously hesitating, but left nonetheless.

That night Percy had cried himself to sleep right next to the fountain and the following day he talked to no one but instead sat in a numb state all day.

It was only about a week after their breakup when Annabeth approached him on the beach.

"Hey," She said softly, sitting a little bit away from him.

"Hey," He replied. It was the first time he talked all week. He hadn't seen Nico, either. No one seemed to be afraid of Percy, so he doubted that Nico had told anyone the events of that night. It still filled him with a little guilt and shame when he thought about kissing Nico. Annabeth turned to face him, her hair in a ponytail.

"Look, I know I said some hurtful things to you Percy. I am so sorry for that. I-I don't want to get back together, but I still want to be friends. You know more about me than anyone and I can't cut you out of my life. After all we've been through it wouldn't be fair."

"I can't cut you out either," Percy had whispered back at her, his hands gripping the sand under his legs.

"I'm going to go to New Rome," she told him solemnly. "And just so you know, I don't feel that way about Josh. He's a friend. When I went on the tour I thought about it, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to me. I just wanted to clear the air."

"I wish I could say the same for Nico," Percy said quietly. He almost hoped she didn't hear, but of course, she did. She smiled a little sad and looped her fingers together.

"I don't know what to say about that, Perce. But I know he's been trying to ween what happened to you out of every camper. He's pretty stubborn when he wants to be. I'm just surprised he hasn't came to me, yet. He's worried about you."

With a lump in his throat Percy realized Nico had done what he asked- not to go to Annabeth about it. It sounds as if he had gone to every camper _except_ the one that was involved.

"I-I don't know what to feel about him," Percy said, his eyes wide with a little fear. "I...I thought that I was just, ya know, thinking about it. Nothing too serious. Just thinking about how he had a crush on me...I pondered the idea longer than I thought I would. Eventually it started to bother me that he had said I wasn't his type. And I..." He looked at her extremely guiltily and bit his lip.

"It's okay," Annabeth said nodding. "Really."

"No it's not," Percy said miserable. He decided he didn't want to be dishonest with her. He let (almost) everything he'd been thinking, out. He'd never told anyone about what Gabe had done to him, and he wasn't about to now.

"I felt so guilty when I started liking him. I used to get so mad at myself for what I was doing to you. It wasn't fair at all. I still wanted to go to New Rome- to live with you and to spend time with you. I just wasn't sure if I wanted it the same way anymore. Every time I thought about him I kept hearing 'you're not my type'. I just couldn't help myself. I even started to feel guilty because he's my cousin! It just kept eating at me. I-I-I _knew_ it was unfair to think those things and still want to keep you close, but I did anyway. I've done some shitty things, Annabeth. I am so sorry that you had to be affected by those things."

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said softly. She did something unexpected- she laid her head on his shoulder. Now it felt different to Percy. It didn't feel romantic, per say, more like friendly. Sisterly.

"The night we broke up?" Percy said slowly, trying to keep his calm.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked.

"I cried myself to sleep," he admitted. "I thought that I'd lost you forever. I thought that we- that _I_ had messed up everything that I tried to build. It tore me apart, thinking that I had hurt you so bad."

Annabeth made no comment, but Percy knew she probably hadn't fared any better than he had.

"I tore my cabin apart. I was so _angry_. At myself, at the situation. I never wanted to hurt you that way. Eventually...Nico came."

"Nico went to check on you?" Annabeth turned her head a little but didn't move too drastically.

"He saw I hadn't come to dinner. He _shadowtraveled_ into my cabin when I tried to kick him out."

"How did you make him leave? Sounds like he was determined."

Percy hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to let slip the whole night. It was right after their breakup, after all. It's not like it was too far after he had denied that he liked the boy. To say that he had kissed him _and_ used his creepy body control powers...? Not exactly something good.

Percy gulped a little, trying to hide his anxiety. "He was. I ended up reminding him that it wasn't his business and he left."

"Oh," Annabeth said. She sounded like she could tell he was lying but decided not to fight. "You should probably talk to him."

"And say what? Oh yeah, you know how you said I wasn't your type? Well I think the exact opposite! I think we'd make a really great pair, if you're still in love with me! But you aren't so what's the point? Oh, I know! Just to make myself look more dumb and extremely embarrassed!"

"You could at least tell him what happened. Explain that you were upset."

"I...I'd rather not face him right now." Percy said, uncertain and nervous.

"You'll have to do it eventually," Annabeth replied. She got up and left him to his thoughts.

 _ **Don't forget to fav and review! ~Cryellow**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Got a lot of love for this story so I whipped up another chapter!

 _ **AGAIN SO YOU PEOPLE KNOW- Dark stuff in here. A lot of mature themes.**_

Also smut- because what's Percico without it?!

Main Pairing: Percico

Sorry I haven't been posting nearly as much as I had hoped I would, but with school starting I have a very busy schedule that doesn't always include spending hours writing. For the most part it's because I prefer to write on my laptop, which I only access at home, so... Yeah. It would be easier for me to do it during my day on my phone but then there would go a good potion of my structure and grammar. It's not exactly a win-win situation people. Anyway, don't forget to review and fav and check out my other stories!

Without further ado, Chapter 2!

~~~!~~~

Percy POV

Percy stood outside Nico's cabin. He wasn't even sure if the teen was in there. It was free time, after all. He could be anywhere on the grounds. Percy had tried to reason with himself that he needed to explain to Nico what happened, but the son of Poseidon ended up putting it off another two days. With a sigh, he knocked on the black door, silently begging the gods that Nico wouldn't be in there.

Oh, how wrong Percy was.

He heard a soft groan from the inside and a thump as Nico obviously came out of bed. He opened the door, looking down a bit. The boy looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hair was a black mess around him and he was wearing skull pajamas. Percy refrained from laughing at Nico and instead looked at his face, which was turned downward.

"Look, man I don't usually get up this early and I stayed up real late-" The son of Hades stopped himself as he looked up and realized who had knocked.

"Oh," Percy said. "I'll let you sleep then."

He awkwardly started making his way away from the cabin but heard Nico exclaim in protest.

"No! Wait!" Nico said, placing his hand on Percy's shoulder. At the other boy's touch Percy felt electricity zoom through his skin. It gave him goose bumps in the most delicious way and Percy couldn't help but flush a little at his touch. Percy met Nico's black eyes impassively.

"I didn't mean it. Why-why are you here?"

"Well you deserve an explanation for my behavior. I-I didn't mean to be so rude to you. I came to apologize." Percy said seriously. He turned to face the other boy, trying not to focus on how Nico's pajama pants were just a _little_ too loose on his hips. It showed the other boy's V in the greatest ways. Percy gulped and tried to focus instead on Nico's confused body language. Obviously he hadn't expected Percy to come talk to him, let alone _apologize._

Nico blinked a couple of times and then let his hand retreat from Percy's shoulder. With a broad hand motion he waved the son of Poseidon in. "Well come on."

Percy followed Nico in, trying to swallow a wave of guilt, shame, and nervous energy that threatened to come loose from his throat. Nico went over and sat on his bed, his hair still a complete mess around him. He was slouching a little and his bangs rested on his face, framing it. Percy went and sat down opposite him on the silken black sheets, hands in his lap.

Nico sat patiently, not trying to urge Percy on or force the answers out of him. Percy breathed deep and closed his eyes, trying to focus the best he can.

"I'm sorry," Percy started. Being in the presence of Nico made him giddy in the worst ways. It also made him feel like he was younger and not someone who was going to college soon. Under Nico's questioning gaze, Percy melted. "I-I didn't mean to-to push you or... control you."

He said it in a deep whisper, the words coming to him without meaning to.

"I didn't mean to lose control like that. It's just been a lot for me right now. Me and Annabeth, we broke up and you came to me _that day_. I didn't want to see anyone." _Let alone you_ , he wanted to say, but refrained since he was still unsure what Nico felt about him. "I can't even go to New Rome. I get to stay here in New York until I can retake that test again. I was miserable and I really wanted to be alone, but you're _so stubborn_."

Nico looked at him for a moment and licked his lips. "I heard about the break up from Piper a day after I visited you. I didn't know about the test though. That sounds pretty rough."

Percy nodded his head. He felt that he was about to regret his words, but they needed to be said. He knew he wasn't going to like what came from the olive-skinned demigod regardless.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Percy said quietly. "It was uncalled for and you obviously didn't want it. I didn't mean to put you in that position. I understand that you said I'm not your type, and I respect that. It was a very emotional day for me and it was an inappropriate thing to do. If you don't want to talk to me or look at me, I can understand. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Percy stood up, ready to leave and possibly let Nico sleep, but Nico grabbed his hand.

"Well I'm not sorry," Nico said a little angrily. "Percy, I've been waiting for that for _years_ and now you have the guts to tell me you regret it? Really?"

"I...But," Percy said stunned, looking back at Nico. "But I'm not your type."

"Percy, you're _everybody's type_. Tall, dark, handsome, hero with the troublemaker attitude. You're kidding, right?"

"But you said-" Percy still couldn't grasp this. Nico liked him back? But he said he was over it!

"I tried to reason with myself. I thought that if I said it enough times that it would make it real, but it didn't."

Nico looked at him with desperate eyes. Could Percy really say that he didn't like Nico? Seriously, it was impossible to even _think_ that. But he didn't want to force him into anything. He didn't want to make Nico feel things that weren't real. It would be like Gabe, all over again. He didn't think he could do that to someone. It would destroy everything Percy was.

"You were yelping," Percy said quietly. "You didn't want me to kiss you."

"I was _surprised._ You'd been dating Annabeth for a whole year or so and then you go and kiss _me?_ I didn't know _what_ to think. All I knew was something was wrong with you." Nico replied back serious. His grip on Percy's wrist got tighter for a minute and Percy moved back to stand in front of Nico.

"I was a mess," Percy whispered, a little fear in his voice. "I didn't want to hurt Annabeth, or you. That's what I thought I did. I thought I had hurt Annabeth and then you came and I practically shoved you around."

"How long have you known you had that power?" Nico asked quietly. He sounded like he wanted to support Percy the best he could. The problem was, Percy didn't want to be a freak. If he explained himself, he'd become just that. He glanced at Nico and only saw an urgency to help. Who would know better about being a freak then the guy who could summon zombies at will? Percy breathed with a new resolve. He had to tell someone, at least. Why not Nico?

"I knew about it for about a month...I was training with the Demeter cabin but everyone left for water except this one kid. He was pretty good, but when he went to charge at me my fingers tingled and I...I threw him. I threw him about a foot. I didn't even _know_ I could do it, but I did. There he was, about a foot away from me, and I didn't even touch the guy. He swore on the Styx not to tell but... he was terrified of me." Percy said completely scared. He looked down at his own hands as if he didn't know them. "It was just like Aklys, but this time I controlled _blood._ The body is made up of eighty percent water, Nico. And I can control every bit of it."

He heard his own voice terrified beyond belief. He never wanted this power. He _certainly_ didn't want to use it on anyone. But he had, and Nico was right there. He looked over at the boy and even _he_ was scared. With a bitter frown, Percy shook his head and in a short few strides was at the cabin door. With one sad look back at Nico, Percy met his eyes. The son of Hades was beyond shocked at this discovery, not quite over the fact the he could control other people.

"I'm sorry about that night, Nico. I'll leave you alone. Good bye," He said sad and lonely. Percy walked past his cabin headed for the training area. Maybe he could get in some sparring before he controlled someone else. Percy secretly wished he could let _everything_ slip, but alas, he had barely been able to skim the surface of his problem.

~~~!~~~

Nico POV

Nico stood in his cabin, shock everywhere in his body language. He still heard Percy's voice in his head. _The body is made up of eighty percent water, Nico. And I can control every bit of it._

What could Nico have said to that?

Oh, that's cool, Percy! You should totally use it everywhere, even if you're completely terrified!

Maybe even a hearty, Blood bending! Great! Even Katara stayed away from that stuff!

Not exactly something you say to someone when they confide in you that much. So Nico had stayed silent, maybe a bit too long, and Percy had left feeling discouraged. Nico hadn't _meant_ to make the Sea Prince feel that way. He never even intended to gawk. But that's what the son of Hades had done.

 _I have to go after him_ , Nico said to himself. _I have to tell him it doesn't bother me. I have to tell him he's not a freak. It's not like he's the one making skeletons out of thin air, here._

Despite all his inner thoughts, his legs remained in place. Percy was getting _stronger_. Even as he prepares to go to college, the boy was always learning new things. Like the fact he could blood bend people at will.

Nico gave a little shudder as he remembered looking at Percy, stock still, as he watched as the other boy sobbed. Nico had _yearned_ to comfort Percy in the best way possible. He had wanted to pounce off that wall and hold Percy close and tell him that everything was okay. He had wanted to tell him that he was a good kisser, and that his lips were as soft as kitten fur.

He had wanted to calm the son of Poseidon down, but instead he had been pushed up against the wall and not in the sexy way. He had tried to move his body to no avail, not even his _pinky_ , and stared shocked from his place, feet away, while Percy had begged to leave him alone.

He had done it, reluctantly, because he knew he couldn't force Percy to want his company. Nico understood what it was like to want to be alone. He knew that sometimes having only yourself is a relief. Nico also knew that he had to let Percy be. He had to let Percy come to terms with this new power on his own, even if said power was truly horrifying to the wielder.

Now Nico had to do the same thing, and watch as Percy left his cabin, feeling extremely like the outcast once more. He swallowed bile that had risen in his throat and sat down on his bed, trying to think of what he could say to Percy. It didn't even seem like he had been telling the whole truth, like there were parts that he had skipped out on. Nico didn't know what it was, but he knew it had bothered Percy. He knew it must have been pretty bad, since the boy with the sea green eyes looked extremely disturbed.

Nico kept telling himself for years. _Percy's not my type. It'll be okay. He's with Annabeth. You're supposed to want the other person to be happy, even if it wasn't with you, right?_ Reyna had done it for Jason, why couldn't Nico do it for Percy?

Yet the catch was that now Percy was a single man. He had broken up with Annabeth and _kissed_ Nico. _On the mouth. Of his own volition._ Nico hadn't needed to grab him by the collar in some romantic way and try to convince Percy that he would be a good lover. Percy was _already_ thinking those type of things, it seemed. He had been upset when he thought Nico didn't want him.

Nico felt his cheeks get warm at the memory of the kiss once more. He was sure he had felt sparks dancing between their lips, and he couldn't restrain himself from making the yelping sounds. Surprised wasn't the actual word for what he had been feeling in that moment. Ecstatic and horny, was.

Too bad he messed up, apparently. He had disappointed Percy, and now Percy had given up on him. Great.

Nico took a deep breath and got dressed in proper clothes. He was not going to leave Percy to think that he was disgusted at Percy, or scared of him. In some ways Nico was, but then again, everyone was. The open sea is a scary thing. He needed to reassure Percy that he was still accepted. Still wanted. Nico finished pulling on his sneakers, which were all-black chucks (nifty looking sneakers that Piper had shown him. Weird twenty-first century and it's weird clothes. He liked the shoes though. They fit him perfectly.) and walked out of his cabin. He hadn't realized it, but the sun was a little higher than it had been when Percy had knocked on his door. Nico had unintentionally been sitting in his cabin, thinking about Percy Jackson for a solid two hours at the least. The boy could be anywhere.

Fortunately, Nico found the black haired teenager in the Arena, sword fighting with one of the straw dummies.

It was a fine sight, Nico will be the first to admit. Apparently the son of the sea god had decided that it was too hot out, and had removed his shirt to reveal a sweaty six pack. His muscles were contorting as he moved around the big building, Riptide in his hand. The Celestial bronze glinted in the light as he slashed downward, impaling the nearest dummy right through the top of it's head.

Nico walked in slowly, his hands high in the air. He didn't want to scare Percy away, like some frightened animal. Course' that's exactly what Percy had looked like when he had left Nico's cabin. Like a scared animal who just saw a hunter with a gun.

Percy didn't even turn around. His shoulder's tensed and he extracted Riptide from the dummy, letting it hang in his hand at his side. There was sweat all down his back, from what Nico could see. The son of Poseidon had his back to him, but Nico was pretty sure Percy's lips were pouting in concentration. Concentrating on what was the real question, but Nico knew he was doing it nonetheless. He was breathing hard after his workout. Percy's head turned a little to the side, getting a short look at Nico.

"I can hear your blood," Percy said loud enough for Nico to hear. It was still a quiet sound, like he didn't want to say it, but had to. "I can hear it pumping through your veins. I can hear it in everyone. On some it's quieter, like they have some heart issue that no one knows about. For some it's loud and fast, pumping the blood through the body during training. I didn't realize what it was for a long time. Sometimes I thought it was just me. Sometimes I thought it was just the sound of the ocean. They don't sound so different, to be honest. Eventually I understood. You don't even need to make a single sound, and I'll know you're there."

Nico breathe caught in his throat. _Woah_. He can hear blood in people's veins? It's similar to Nico's ability to feel someone's death, but to hear if someone's heart is weak? That's something completely different.

"You're blood is fast. It reminds me of the beach at Montauk. I try to compare people's blood, but no one's compares to your's. Every time I hear it, I know it's you. Every time." Percy was quiet and a little sad, his shoulders slumping with his mood.

"I've never said it before, but I can see people's aura," Nico said softly. He walked inside slowly and put his hands at his sides. "It's what the mortals call 'synesthesia'. When I look at someone and they glow green, I know they'll live a long life. When I look at someone and they glow red, I know they'll die some horrible way. When I see yellow, it'll probably be an accident, or something unplanned. When I look at the gods, they glow gold. If someone does something, sometimes their auras change. One minute I saw Silena Beauregard with a bright green aura and the next-" Nico choked for a minute, trying to keep his calm. "The next it was a blood red like Ares' flag. The one I could never describe was a blue aura. That one I've only seen on one person."

Percy turned to face him, his eyes full of curious wonder. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, maybe take a guess at who it was or maybe to comment on what Nico said. He didn't say anything, however, and Nico finished what he was saying.

"I've only ever seen a blue aura on you."

Percy's eyes got a little softer than they were before and eased his shoulders some, trying to process what Nico had said.

"What kind of blue?" Percy asked softly.

"The kind of blue you can only find in the middle of the open water. It's like waves lapping onto each other."

"Do you know what it means?" Percy hesitated a moment but went on. "Does it have some significance?"

"I don't know," Nico said honestly. He took a few steps closer to Percy, black eyes meeting gorgeous sea green ones. "Like I said, I've only ever seen it on you. I even asked Hazel about the power, thinking maybe she had it. She didn't. Maybe Bianca did, but I don't think I'll ever find out."

"Maybe you should ask your dad," Percy suggested, finally putting Riptide away. He shoved the ball point pen into his pocket and looked back up at the son of Hades. Nico shook his head, his eyes closed in thought. Percy still looked so good with his chest out like that. Nico tried to swallow a good amount of spit that had formed at the thought of licking Percy's abs. Now wasn't really the time for such thoughts, and if he was back in his 'own time' he would have got a serious beating for such a thing, but Nico couldn't control himself. Percy looked _really_ good. With a resolved sigh Nico opened his eyes again.

"You aren't the only one with strange powers," Nico said. "Seeing people's aura is rough. I want so badly to tell them, but if I do what will it change? If they have a yellow aura there is nothing I can do, and if it is red I probably can't stop it."

"At least you can't change their auras. I can control the blood I hear. Sometimes-" Percy said. He was about to go on, it looked like, but he got a pained expression and turned away. "Never mind. Why are you here Nico? To tell me I'm not a weirdo? That's not true, is it? The moment I stepped into this camp I have been. A child of the Big Three, destined to be a prophecy child. Someone who has to be the hero, because that's just who I am. Someone who still fights for the gods who use him like a rag. Someone who would do anything for another person. So do tell, Nico, why you are here?"

Nico got angry at Percy's words. Sure, he was weird. So was Nico! So were all of them! _They were demigods of Greek mythology for goodness sake!_ What's not weird about all of that?! Besides that obvious truth, Percy acted like it was a _bad_ thing that he was hero. That thought made Nico angrier. A hero is who Percy is. Period. He has saved more lived than anyone combined. Why should he get the right to be bitter about being something that most people would dream of? With his brows furrowed, Nico took his last steps to stand in front of Percy.

"For this," he said simply. He leaned up, and with the force he couldn't explain, smashed his lips against Percy's.

Percy gave a slight gasp into the kiss, but kissed him back nonetheless. Nico closed his eyes in bliss, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. Percy, in turn, hesitantly put his arms around Nico's lower back and pulled him a little closer.

One minute is was simple kiss and the next the two boys were searching each other's mouth, tongue and teeth and spit. It was heated and passionate and telling each other the things they couldn't express. After what seemed like heaven to Nico, both of them pulled away and caught their breath.

Percy looked at Nico and his eyes lit with wonder. Nico never thought he'd see _anyone_ look at him like that, let alone Percy Jackson. It made his cheeks get warm looking at him. Then, as quick as the look was, it was gone. It was then replaced with a shielded look, one that was closed off and reserved. Percy backed away, his chest heaving a little. Nico saw Percy's hands clench at his sides and Nico felt his own eyebrows come together in confusion. Why was Percy acting this way? Why was he hiding it if it bothered him so much?

"Percy," Nico said, reaching a hand to him. Percy looked him in the eyes and saw what lay underneath the shield. It was raw unadultered pain. Something was paining and scaring Percy about kissing Nico, only the son of Hades didn't know what it was. "Percy?"

"I-I can't," he whispered desperately. He turned to leave Nico once more, like he had done every time he tried to be honest with Nico. Nico instead got angry at the son of the sea god.

"Stop!" He said loudly and angry. Percy stopped in his tracks and turned to face Nico. "You do this every time! You walk away! Tell me what's bothering you so much! You won't be happy until you do! _I_ won't be happy until you do."

Percy looked at Nico, obviously struggling for the right words. His face was contorted in both pain and concentration as he tried to piece out something to say.

"Please," Nico begged. "If you don't like me then fine, but it's obvious you do. But then every time we kiss, or you almost open up, you clam up again. You can't keep it in forever. It's killing you. Is it my blood? Does it sound different?"

Percy shook his head swiftly. "You're blood is fine. It's the same as it's always been but- i-if I tell you, you won't look at me the same. _No one_ will. It's horrible." Percy was whispering, trapped in his own horrors it seemed.

"It can't be worse than Tartarus," Nico said quietly. "And we've both been there."

Percy looked back up and met Nico's eyes. He studied him a moment, contemplating if he should tell the other demigod. Eventually, he took a deep breath and motioned for Nico to follow him.

"If I tell you, I'd like to do it... not here." Percy said shortly, his hands looking clammy and grasping his shirt from the ground where he had thrown it. "Let's go somewhere I know best."

With a determined nod, Nico followed Percy out of the Arena and toward the beach, ready for anything Percy could tell him.

 _ **Author's note:**_ Man these chapters are long. Hey so I _was_ going to write a total smut part in here, but I felt like their relationship needs a little more development and a little more than just -oh he's cute - oh he kissed me, ya know? Anyway, so there _definately_ will be a smut part in the next chapter, along with a giant Percy secret reveal to Nico. Trust me, it'll be good. Sorry again for not posting as frequently as I hoped, but stay tuned till the next installment! Don't forget to fav and review! ~Cryellow


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Jeez it's been really busy for me. Trust me, I'm not _trying_ to be super late on everything, it's just with school starting up again and with all the business of regular life, it's been a little hard to find a few hours to type up my usual chapters. They don't seem long, but when I write them it really is.

Anyway, if you don't believe I'm really sorry, well, at least believe me when I say I cried the other day. I wrote an entire chapter (this one) for this story, but I didn't save it, and it got deleted. It probably won't come out the same, since I don't remember a lot of what I wrote, besides that it was pure gold.

Okay, now that apologies are done, note that this story has a lot of _**mature themes, such as rape. Like serious, there is explicit rape in here. It's gross how creative I can really be when I set my mind to it.**_

Main Pairing: Percico

And with those notes, and probably some more at the end, Chapter 3!

~~~!~~~

Percy POV

Percy sat down on the warm beach, his shirt in his right fist, his heart heavy, and his lips still stinging from the kiss. He took a deep breath and pulled his legs against his chest, his muscles rippling at the movement. He felt beads of his own sweat move down his body in waves, but made no move to wipe it up or do anything about it. He looked over at Nico, and found the son of Hades sitting with his legs crossed in the sand.

Percy felt stones in his throat. He didn't want to tell Nico in the least bit. Telling him would do exactly the _opposite_ of what he had done his entire career as a demigod. He wasn't too keen to throw that all away. It wasn't easy for him to hide it all, and yes it did pain him and give him terrible nightmares, but Percy's secrets needed to be secrets for a reason. If he told Nico what he was really thinking, would Nico brand him a freak? Would Percy be where he was as usual? The outcast?

Nico looked at him indifferent, not giving anything away behind those dark eyes. Who better to talk to then the guy who can make skeletons from thin air? Didn't Percy hear about Nico murdering a guy...? Surely he might be able to relate. Percy took a deep breathe, and despite everything screaming inside him not to, he decided to tell Nico. He turned to face the water, almost like he was talking to his dad and Nico at the same time, and found it was easier than looking directly at the other demigod.

"When I was seven," Percy started, his voice pretty low. He gripped his arms around his knees tighter. "My stepfather raped me for the first time. It was around Christmas and my mother was out buying me presents. I had just come home for break. When I asked Gabe where she was, he frisked me for money and raped me. He promised me that he'd murder my mother if I told, and I believed him."

Percy's hands clenched into fists around his knees. His cheeks were streaming with tears as he told his tale. He didn't understand where people described revealing secrets as relieving. It was only making it painful to Percy, recollecting the old memories. "She was as much my responsibility as I was to her. I couldn't let him kill her. I couldn't. For years, I suffered his abuse. I-I took the words and the demeaning phrases, thinking that he wouldn't do them to her if he was doing it to _me._ So I stayed silent. I kept my piece, and then I learned that he had lied. He was hitting my mother. He was calling her the same things. Worthless. Useless. Nothing."

He looked down at his palms face up, a slight furrow to his brows. He saw as some of his tears fell into the upturned hands, creating little puddles. "He was wrong about my mother, but he was right about me. I-I'm a coward. So many people have died so that I can sit here and-and pretend to be the hero while I stuff away the truth. I never told anyone. Not Annabeth, not my mom, no one. I didn't want to be a freak. Five years. Five years and I let him use me like trash while he was hurting her anyway. Sometimes I think I deserved what he did to me. Before the...master bolt, and coming to camp I swore to myself that I'd do something...I didn't know what, I just knew that I had to do _something_. Then I came home and saw Medusa's head and my mom did it for me. She never even knew why I wanted to do it so bad, she just knew that I hated him. I-I keep thinking that I'll end up like him. I hurt you and I hurt Annabeth and I didn't want to push myself on you. I didn't want to become _him_. But that's what I've done."

Percy finished his little speech with bated breath and a fire in his throat. It _hurt_ him to think about it, after all this time. To say it aloud to someone, to tell the truth. Percy felt a stretch of silence follow his words for a bit before Nico said anything.

"You can't," Nico said simply. Percy felt his eyebrows come together at the statement.

"I can't what?" Percy asked. He turned to face Nico. With a jolt Percy saw that Nico was also crying, and he had an angry expression.

"You can't believe what he said. You can't believe that's _true_. I won't accept that. Percy look at how many lives you have saved. A good seven billion, if I count correct. You aren't _anything_ like him at all. That _fucker_ , was a pedophile and a douchebag. You didn't force me to do _anything_. You didn't hurt me, or Annabeth. Why didn't you just tell us? What did he do to you?" Nico finished on a whisper. He looked generally angry. At Percy...? No, more like Gabe. It made Percy a little giddy to think that Nico would be mad for him, but Percy's own mind clouded his thoughts.

Why didn't he tell anyone? But he had already answered that question, hadn't he? He didn't want to become a freak. It was easier to say that Gabe had been a drunk, that he was just some asshole who smelt bad instead of a rapist. Instead of Percy saying he had smelled that stank firsthand all over his body. It was easier and didn't result in a lot of questions. For a while, Percy almost made himself believe it. With all the gods running around and giving him orders, it's easy to get your head stuck somewhere else. But when Percy and the seven had saved the world, his nightmares slammed back seven-fold. All his worst memories of Gabe, all the abuse and the words, only intensified with the horror of Tartarus.

Percy thought of the worst thing Gabe had ever done to him, the worst of his abuse. With a shaky breath and a steely determination, he gazed back across the water. "There was this one night..."

 _Two days before Percy Jackson's 11th Birthday_

It was midnight. Percy knew he should have been going to bed, since he did have plans with Sally, but he couldn't stop himself. Sally had excitedly been talking about Percy's presents (which Smelly Gabe assured her, was coming out of her budget) with him.

" _Hmmm I think you could use some new friends. There's this little pet store a couple of minutes from the shop that's pretty cute. What do you say, Percy?"_

The boy had been so excited about the request that his mind had made it impossible for him to sleep. Not that he wasn't happy being up. Sally was out pulling some late night shifts in order to buy him nice presents and Gabe was asleep. Percy sat on his windowsill looking out and taking a deep breathe. He was going to middle school soon, into a school with all new people. Not that they'd treat Percy any better, he was sure, but a boy could dream couldn't he?

With a reserved sigh, he climbed into bed and laid his head on his pillow. Percy hoped that Sally would get some type of aquarium. He really loved fish, and sometimes he even swore he heard tiny little voices talking to him when he was near. He shook off the thoughts in an attempt to fall asleep.

Percy jumped suddenly as, with a loud _thud_ , Gabe came crashing into his room. His ugly face was lax and his breathing was heavy. Percy could smell the undeniable smell of hard liquor coming from both a bottle in Smelly Gabe's right hand and his mouth. Percy couldn't see Gabe through the darkness, but he knew the older man was leering at the boy.

"I am tired of your backtalk," Gabe's voice said, slurred. Through the hallway light Percy saw that he was swaying a little, but he walked up next to Percy's bed nonetheless. "I'm going to show you the proper way to use that mouth."

Percy had been cowering a little under his blankets to no use. With an angry pull, Gabe grabbed Percy's messy black hair and shoved it against the adult male's groin. His pants were still on, but the musk emulating from him was horrendous. Percy almost threw up on the spot. Using the hand that had the bottle in it, Percy heard the loud _zip_ of Gabe's zipper and and the pull of his underwear as he freed himself. The next thing Percy knew, his mouth was filled with Gabe's dick.

Gabe thrust into Percy with fervor, never giving him a break. Percy's eyes were streaming and he was chocking and gagging against the forceful object. He tried to pull away, but Gabe shoved him harder against his cock. Percy couldn't breathe at this point, and needed to take drastic measures. He bit down on Gabe's dick, hard.

With a scream, Gabe pulled out of him. "What the _fuck_ you piece of utter horse shit!"

With a loud smash, he broke the bottle in his hand against Percy's face. The boy had been whimpering and trying to catch his breath the best he could. With a moan of fear, Percy clutched his face as blood flowed freely from his cheek and shards of glass embedded themselves into his skin in both his hand and his face. He fell back in utter shock and terror, his face caked with tears as well as a good portion of blood.

Gabe decided this was an opportunity, apparently, and grabbed the boy roughly around the hips and shoved his pajama pants down along with his boxers. Percy gave a strangled yelp as Gabe flipped him onto all fours, his ass high in the air.

"You are going to stay _quiet_ , you hear me? It's time I teach you a lesson." Gabe growled at him. With one swift motion he buried himself into Percy. Percy bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. He had to listen to Gabe, or he might do something to Sally. Percy couldn't let that happen under any circumstances.

It was just a little unusual for Gabe to be so rough. He was rough during his raping of Percy, sure, but he never usually left a mark. That would mean too many unwanted questions. Sometimes in areas where Percy could cover it up easy, but on his face? And usually Gabe did some loosening of Percy, not to help the kid, but purely because something as tight as he was wouldn't be comfortable for the older man without a little help. Tonight, however, Gabe had no such plans. He was hate fucking Percy, rough, hard, primal, and painful. With every thrust of Gabe, Percy winced in pain. He felt his asshole stretching and ripping to try and fit the cock that was much too big for him.

Finally, when Gabe gave an angry grunt and squeezed Percy's tiny hips with bruising force, Gabe came deep inside Percy. Gabe retracted himself from Percy, and the boy gave a whimper. He fell face first on the bed, his hair and forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his cheeks puffy from his own silent tears.

"Clean yourself up," Gabe said with disgust, before leaving Percy alone for the rest of the night. Percy sobbed into his pillow, his ass hurting all the while. After a while Percy decided to take a shower. He didn't want that stuff in him forever. _Gabe's_ stuff in him. With a sudden urge, Percy ran over to the toilet and threw up heavily into the porcelain. Percy didn't stay there long. His ass was still throbbing and twitching painfully. Percy got in the shower and wiped himself up, only to notice a good portion of blood on his fingers. He thought at first that it was just the bottle incident, but how had it ended up on his hands?

Percy wiped his ass one more time and looked down at his washcloth. It was covered in blood. Which meant this blood was coming from his butt. This wasn't unusual. When Gabe started raping Percy sometimes it happened, when his muscles wouldn't be ready for such assault at such a young age. This, however, was a lot of blood. Percy felt it dripping down his leg, mixing with the shower water running down him and Gabe's cum that dripped from his butthole.

By the end of Percy's shower, he was still bleeding and decided to take some action. He sat on the toilet and thought about what to do next. Could he leave it to heal itself? Would it ruin his pajamas? He didn't want Sally to have to clean that up. She might become suspicious and then all of a sudden Gabe would be killing her for knowing. Percy felt a sink in his gut. That couldn't happen. His eyes went around the bathroom as he heard the small _drip_ of blood that fell into the toilet below him. He needed a plan. Or at least a bandage. His eyes drifted to the toilet paper beside him. Would that work? Percy really didn't know, but he didn't have many options. With slow easy movements, he unrolled some toilet paper, bunched it up, leaned forward a bit, and shoved it into his butt. He also put some on the gash near his eye. He prayed that it would work, because if it didn't he really didn't know what to do. He sat up from the toilet, pulled his pants up and went to bed. He fell asleep weak, dizzy, and crying that night.

He wouldn't know it then, but had he not taken any action both wounds would have been serious. If young Percy had went to the doctor, they would have gave him proper stitches, that's how bad it was. But instead he let them heal on their own, the lower wound leaving a rough patch running from the inside of his rectum out past his butthole. One mark among hundreds on his body, only this one was a scar he wasn't nearly as proud of.

 _Back to the present_

"I think-I think that's the worst he ever did to me. I wasn't even eleven yet." Percy said quietly, his knees still to his chest and his arms around his torso. He continued to gaze forward to the water, unsure what to say next. He was brought out of his stupor when he found hands circling his wrists and pulling them away from his body. Percy looked up into the sad pitying eyes of Nico, who wrapped his own arms around Percy's shirtless stomach and held him in a comforting way. Percy didn't quite know how to react, but felt a little better. He had told Nico, and he didn't hate him or call him a freak. Nico looked caring and _concerned_ for Percy.

"It's okay Percy," Nico said softly, resting his chin on the top of Percy's head. "You're safe. You're here. You're with me."

Percy felt a warmth in his body and soul. Safe, with Nico? That's all he's wanted for months now. To be with Nico and be relieved of this giant burden he carried. Now he had, and he felt so much better. What Percy had expected to come out as a soft sigh ended up as a strangled sob. He felt his already wet cheeks get soaked once more as Nico held him tighter.

"I was just a kid!" Percy got out between sobs. "I didn't even know what sex _was_."

"Sh, you're okay. It's okay." Nico soothed, kissing Percy's bare shoulder. But it wasn't, was it? Nothing of what Percy had said was okay. _He_ sure wasn't okay.

"I prayed. I prayed to capital G God, or any gods that were listening. I prayed to deities I thought didn't exist and then-" Percy was cut off by his own sob as his hands found Nico's left arm and gripped them like they were a lifeline.

"And then you found out they _did_ exist, and they hadn't helped you." Nico said suddenly, coming to the realization. His voice got slowly angrier with each word he said. Percy nodded his head. That's _exactly_ what happened.

"I kept asking myself why, why would they put me through that? They knew I was destined to save Olympus more than once, how could they possibly let me go through that? Was I hated that much? Did- Did I do something wrong?" Percy's voice was filled with self doubt and sadness. He felt Nico pull him roughly onto his lap, holding the son of Poseidon close.

" _No_ ," Nico said fiercely. "You did nothing wrong, Perce. Not a damn thing."

"Then why? What was the purpose?" He begged Nico through more tears. Percy wondered why he was asking Nico these things- it wasn't like he would know the answer. This was the first the Italian had heard any of this.

"I-I don't know. I don't. But it was a bad decision. How could you defend them, Perce? How could you save them so many times after knowing they didn't come help you?" Nico said in awe. Percy thought for a minute at the question. Why? It was as simple as that. Why didn't he join Luke when he offered to slay the gods that had done this to him? Why hadn't he fought on the side of the giants and defeated them after they used him so many times? Why would he continue to defeat the monsters when the real ones were living in Olympus and ruling his life? They left him to suffer the abuse for five years, and then they used him as a pawn for five more. Why would he possibly support them with what he'd been through?

"It was never about the gods," Percy said sadly. He shook his head slowly, imagining all the faces of his loved ones. Grover. Annabeth. His mom. Nico. All the other seven. No, he had never done it for any of the gods, not even his own father.

"Then why?" Nico asked softly, leaning back to look into Percy's eyes.

"For the demigods. For humanity. For you," Percy said, looking into Nico's swirling dark eyes. "If everyone else had won and killed the gods, we would also be dead. None of them wanted for us to live. _I_ had to save them for us. They have fucked me over, so much. They've ruined my childhood and my life. They've stolen my memories and had me kill people and things I've never wanted to kill, but being here right now, that's why I did it."

Percy moved his head to gesture to some kids playing at the volleyball court, and some kids running around the valley.

"So other demigods could live a life. So humanity could go on. When Luke offered me to go with Kronos, and kill the gods, I was tempted. I was tempted _way_ more than I let Annabeth know. These were the beings that watched while I got raped over and over again. They never once raised a finger to help me, or my mother, why should I help them? But then I saw how tortured Luke was, and how scared he seemed to be of Kronos. I knew Kronos didn't want our kind to live, he only wanted destruction. I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep everyone I knew and everyone I loved, safe. I had to do it for them."

Nico made no sound, but grasped the side of Percy's jaw with one hand. Percy's eyes searched Nico's, looking for any hint of resentment or horror. What he say instead was love. Love, comfort, and- could it be? Awe? Awe and pride? But that couldn't be true. Percy was stupid for such notions, he shouldn't be looked at like that. But Nico _was_ looking at him like that.

"You are so strong," Nico said. Percy saw Nico's open mouth slowly get wider and without warning Percy met their lips. He needed this. He needed Nico to comfort him like this. It was such a relief that Percy couldn't even properly describe it.

For a moment they just kissed on the beach, hugging each other close and quiet. When they broke off, Percy put his forehead on Nico's chest, breathing hard.

"No," Nico murmured. Percy felt Nico's hands retreat from around him and instead felt them cup his face. They moved his head upwards as Nico put butterfly kisses on Percy's eyelids, forehead, lips, cheeks, everywhere. "I'm here, now. You won't end up like him. You'll _never_ be him."

Percy looked up at Nico in doubt. "But I-"

" _NO,"_ Nico said angrily. He kissed Percy on the mouth again, and Percy savored Nico's taste. He wanted to say that he had pushed Nico into this, that by kissing Nico he had forced him. That he was _exactly_ like Gabe. But Nico wouldn't have it.

"You are nothing like that utter piece of _shit_." Nico said firmly. "And I am going to visit my father, because if that _motherfucker_ ended up _anywhere_ but in the Fields of Punishment I will personally escort him there."

Percy looked at Nico, who looked pretty fierce and hot, to say the least, and felt a swoop of butterflies in his chest.

"I honestly don't think that will be necessary, since he'll probably already be there, but I'm going to check anyway." Nico said with finality. He looked down at Percy and moved his hands around the other teen possessively. With a deep breath, Nico calmed down a bit once more and looked at Percy seriously. Percy didn't like that look. It was one that meant something bad was about to happen to him. Like he was about to get a suggestion to dip in the Styx. "Percy..."

"What?" He said quietly. Here it comes. He doesn't feel that way, or it wouldn't work.

"You need to tell the others. You need to talk to Annabeth about it." Percy looked at Nico surprised. Tell Annabeth, but why? So she could worry about him?

"It wouldn't do anything," Percy said, his eyebrows coming together. "It's been over for years. What can she do?"

Nico shook his head at Percy. "It isn't about you. It's about her. She needs to know. It will relieve her a lot. Sometimes you get these dark haunted looks, and no one knows why. It pains us. I understand now, but only because you told me. You have to tell her. Or at least start with your mom. She deserves to know."

"I-I can't. I can't tell my mom. No." Percy shook his heard quickly, fear bubbling in his chest. Fear and shame. He couldn't tell Sally. She'd blame herself for staying with Gabe. It would put a weight on her much bigger than Percy ever wanted for her.

"You need to. She has to know what you've been through." Nico said stubbornly.

"She'll- She'll blame herself. She'll feel bad. She was only ever with Gabe so he could- so his stench could protect me. I-I don't want her to know."

"You don't want her to know that the thing she thought was helping you ended up traumatizing you? Percy, did you ever think that she noticed when you would fear coming home? Do you think she noticed the way your eyes got dark? Because she does. She told me about it, when you lost your memories. I'm sure that look has only gotten darker after the war- just like how your nightmares have, don't deny it. You _need_ to tell her. Explain it to her. It's worse not knowing."

Percy swallowed hard at the prospect. This was never how he thought telling Nico about his past would be. He thought he would shy away from him- run or try to avoid him maybe- never did Percy think that Nico would encourage him to talk about it, to open up. Percy took a deep breathe. He had other things he needed to be open about, things that didn't have anything to do with Gabe.

"Nico, I-" Percy started. He was quickly interrupted by Annabeth who was running towards the pair. At the sight of both of them her eyebrows went up. Percy felt his cheeks get red. He was still shirtless and Nico and him were holding each other pretty hard. He was also still on Nico's lap. Nico and Percy's cheeks were both covered in crusty tears and sweat form sitting on the beach for so long. Percy looked at Nico and saw the other demigod's olive cheeks get slightly pinkish too. Nico slowly let go of Percy, but made it evident that he was hesitant to do so.

Annabeth put on a shit-eating grin at looking at the both of them but came closer anyways. "Hey,"

"Hey," Percy said, running his hands through his hair and stood up, brushing sand off his pants. He didn't want to finish his sentence, saving the issue for a later date. "What's up?"

"Well, other than your cuddle party, we got a surprise visit from Thalia," Annabeth said. Percy wanted to say that, no, it hadn't been a cuddle party, that it had been a comfort party, but decided against it. He would tell Annabeth some other time, but not now. Definatly not now.

"That's awesome, why though?" Percy said, grabbing his shirt and offering Nico a hand. The other teen took it and stood up.

"Something about Lycaon and his pack terrorizing some campers while they were hunting. We got a few new ones. Just thought you'd wanna know." Annabeth said casually and happy. She seemed genuine and looked like she was happy that Nico and Percy were getting along so well. Percy at least hoped that she was, since he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. That's the last thing he wanted to do. He felt his cheeks go up in a smile.

"She has to stay for capture the flag," was all Percy said, before he started running toward the Big House with the other two demigods running behind him.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Dear gods I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. At this point there is no excuse. I guess the only way to make it up i to update both this story and my other one, huh? Also post a new one? That sound okay?

Love you guys! Don't forget to fav and review! _I hope you guys love it and I'll see you in the next chapter where we have Thalia fun and smut between Percy and Nico._

 _Love ~Cryellow_


End file.
